


boo! goes the spooky house

by suburbia_goddess



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Halloween, Halloween fun, Haunted Houses, Pre-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Prompt Fic, Spooktober, Spooky, i love these softies, soft, this is pre-civil war, vision has a huge crush on wanda, vision wants to be human and my writing isnt perfectly consistent but humor me, wanda loves these but vision doesnt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 04:57:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16234652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suburbia_goddess/pseuds/suburbia_goddess
Summary: Tony and Steve thought it would be fun to bring the whole team to a haunted house. Most of them are excited, including Wanda who LOVES these things, but Vision is freaking out. already.





	boo! goes the spooky house

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ky.](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=ky.).



> I saw this prompt on agxnt.umbrella's insta and I thought it was cute and I love Ky and I haven't written in a while and it's SPOOKTOBER so here goes.... this is gonna suck. beware.

Living was one thing, living with the Avengers is a whole other thing. The team is close, obviously, because it's often that one has to trust others with their lives.

One chilly October afternoon, Tony and Steve came into the common room grinning like the mischievous jerks they are. Clint was the one to ask them what made them so evilly giddy.

"What're you two up to?" he asks casually.

"A team-building exercise." Steve says slyly, but then Tony rolls his eyes and says, "He means we're gonna take you to a haunted house."

Most of those in the room were excited and started asking questions like "which one?" or "are we gonna go as one big group or small groups?" or other mundane questions.

Vision, on the other hand, froze. This was not only because he was doing research on "what is a haunted house" but also because of the stuff he saw as he searched. He blinks and then slowly asks the only question no one would think to ask because yAY scary stuff!

"w-why?"

Everyone quiets down and looks at him. Tony scoffs and asks, "why? Viz, this is a thing we do. You're coming. It's gonna be fun!"

With that, he told everyone to be ready by 7 that evening and to pile into... well let's be real, they all piled into a big white van.

'not sketchy at all, this is fine.' Vision thought as he was sandwiched between the window and Thor.

"Don't look so worried, my red friend!" Thor laughs in his loud, booming way, putting an arm over Vision's shoulders and squeezing much to tight. "This will be fun! Midgardian festivities leading up to Halloween are always great!"

Vision mumbles something inaudible, trying to get even smaller as Thor turns to Wanda and they start talking excitedly about something, probably a prank.

They arrive at the house at 7:30 pm and Vision immediately looks for signs of ghosts or the like as he researched earlier in preparation.

"Viz, lighten up!" Wanda says kindly, laughing as she speaks. She goes on her tiptoes to whisper, "It's all fake anyways."

Vision nods as if he heard her but he was more focused on the way he wrapped an arm around her to keep her steady as she aimed to get taller to whisper privately to him. That feeling, how natural it was, made him feel more relaxed than anything anyone had said. He's been... alive for a few months now, but he still desperately wants to act human. Just because he can look it up instantly doesn't mean it's easy for him.

They get in line like everyone else ("oh no, no. We aren't gonna just cut through the line. Waiting in line is a part of the experience!" Steve has announced as one of the hosts/workers had tried to usher them through the doors before anyone else.) and this is arguably worse as Vision has to marinate in his anxiety as they wait.

20 minutes pass and he decides, 'No, this is definitely worse.' as their group slowly reached the front of the line.

Finally it's the Avengers turn to go through. They're cheered on as they take some pictures (they had been the whole time but now they have great shots) and then Tony decides they're all sticking together as one big group. He insists on paying, does so, and then leads them into the house with a loud "Here we go!!"

Vision shuffles his feet as he follows those in front of him through the narrow hallway with terrible wallpaper and terrifying gore. They arrive at the first room, and Vision relaxes, thinking 'This isn't so bad.'

He goes through several rooms successfully until the fourth one. It was dark, only lit by some candles. He was actually a little confident. The warped paintings weren't scary anymore, he was used to them. The spooky spiders weren't all that spooky anymore, either. The decorations didn't bother him much at all.

Then, out of the shadows, something jumps out and Vision screams like a little child, grabbing whoever was closest to him.

It was Wanda. She smiles but doesn't laugh like everyone else does. She doesn't shake him off or anything like that. She let it happen, and as they left the room, Vision realized he was squeezing her hand tightly.

"Sorry..." he whispered to her, regretfully letting go of her hand.

She frowns, then grabs his hand again. "We aren't through yet, there may be more jumpscares. I don't like them either."

Vision surprisingly doesn't remember much else from that night, besides the feeling he got. He doesn't often get feelings (besides anxiety and self-esteem issues), being a non-human android after all. But when Wanda squeezed his hand, he felt... warm.


End file.
